


Open and Shut

by entanglednow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-05
Updated: 2010-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam tells himself this is the last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open and Shut

Sam tells himself this is the last time.

Because he's fairly sure Gabriel's just doing it because he can, or to annoy Dean, or possibly to rub Castiel's face in the fact that he's very obviously getting more Winchester than he is. Sam should have stopped it weeks ago. Hell he shouldn't have even let it start. But Gabriel is always insistent and enthusiastic and he lets Sam - he just lets him do things. Which is really hard to say no to. No matter how awful he feels the next morning about being the human equivalent of a squeaky bone in a silent angel grudge match.

Sam wishes he could accuse Gabriel of cheating and using angel powers. But he knows it's really his fault, because he's stupid and needy and because the orgasms are _really_ good. Blinding in fact, almost literally. He still resists though, still protests, hangs on as long as he can to a sense that he has any control over this at all.

But today was hard, really hard. 'Monsters in the basement, thrown down a flight of stone steps' hard and Sam's tired and he's hurting. So, when Gabriel shoves the books on the table to one side and slides into his lap like he owns it Sam decides 'fuck it.' Willpower scattering to the dirty motel carpet like freshly spilled salt.

He fists his hands in Gabriel's jacket and _pulls_ and the angel grunts approval.

The kiss is so messy and furious it almost hurts. Sam's already struggling for breath when Gabriel carefully tilts his head back and lets him go.

"You're not going to make me push tonight?" Gabriel asks curiously.

"What's the point." Sam says with an honest frown. "You always win anyway."

Or maybe Sam always gives in, he doesn't even know any more.

He expects a smirk, mockery, some sort of insult about how _easy_ he is.

What Sam isn't expecting is an almost Castiel-like tilt of head.

"You don't have to let me you know, Sam," Gabriel says, voice a shade of serious he doesn't think he's ever heard before. "This is a free ride, you can get off any time."

Sam isn't half as happy about that as he probably should be. He'd always figured Gabriel wouldn't give up that easily. That he wouldn’t make it easy for anyone.

His hand curls round the back of the angel's neck, thumb drifting up into his hair and digging in. Gabriel makes a noise, something soft, just faint enough that he could protest he didn't do it at all.

"Do you enjoy playing with me?" Sam asks. He means it to sound like an accusation but it comes out quieter, stranger.

"I always have," Gabriel says simply.

Sam grunts frustration, soft and angry and helpless. He moves his hand, crushes Gabriel's mouth with his thumb, then pushes two fingers inside.

Gabriel opens without protest and his mouth is always warm, like he's always an inch away from burning up on the inside. Sam likes it. Likes to press his fingers in and slide them against Gabriel's teeth. Feel the way they bite down, just a fraction, like he can't help himself.

"Is that what you want?" Gabriel asks around the wet and barely there slide-shift of Sam's fingers.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Sam says faintly, and there's laughter around his skin, the wet swipe of a tongue and a shiver of teeth.

Gabriel looks at him over the slow push of his fingers and then Sam's drawing them free, dragging them down his chin and neck, making a fist in the loose material of his shirt.

"On your knees," he says simply.

Gabriel moves instantly, sliding back, sliding _down_ , hands spreading Sam's legs apart in one smooth movement. He always knows what Sam wants, never laughs, never protests, never says no. Gabriel's fingers open his jeans without looking, hook into the denim and then tug.

Sam inhales and shifts up so Gabriel can slide his jeans down just a little, just enough. Until he has his hands in Gabriel's hair and Gabriel's mouth on his cock, sliding all the way down in one slippery push. Sam sighs a breath out, messy and rough because it's tight and it's hot and it's so wrong.

He doesn't care that it's a game, doesn't care what it is or why Gabriel does it. He just knows that it's good, that it makes him feel like someone wants him.

"Gabriel," he manages, tightens his hand, digs his fingers in. There's a soft amused noise, a shudder of vibration and smugness that slices all the way through him and leaves him pretty much fucked. His presses up and in, then stops himself on a hiss, wanting to but refusing so damn hard.

It's slippery and tight but not quite fast enough, not quite _enough_. A dirty slide between heat and cold air that leaves him breathing slow and messy, pleading in wet little noises and half words. Every one of them gets him just a little, just a fraction, closer. Until he's there, groaning his way through ragged suddenly wet pushes that leave him gasping, folded forward and whispering exactly how much he needs this, how much he wants it.

And then Sam's staring at the ceiling, feeling dizzy and broken and Gabriel’s mouth has made its way to his throat, sharp and hungry just below his ear.

"I want to fuck you," Gabriel tells him and the words bite all the way through him.

Sam groans, though he has nothing left to give. But it won't be the first time Gabriel has had him pressed into the bed in the dark, opened up so wide he can't remember his own name. He remembers what it feels like. Remembers the needy, barely human noises it drags out of him.

It's too easy to say yes.


End file.
